


Fruits Of Our Labour

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Sayo and Lisa have a discussion regarding their most recent cover song..
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Fruits Of Our Labour

* * *

Sayo and Lisa had just finished their practice session with Roselia and were in the midst of walking home together, idly chatting about their day as the topic of their cover song came up.

"I'm enjoying it" Lisa said enthusiastically whilst swinging Sayo's hand in hers back and forth, "It's different from the other covers".

"How so?".

The bassist pondered the question for a moment as Sayo watched her from the corner of her eyes, assessing her profile from the way the setting sun was highlighting it.

Contemplative Lisa tugged at her heartstrings just as much as the other sides of the girl did. 

Sayo became lost in the visage, almost missing Lisa's answer when the brunette waved her hand in front of her face. 

"Hey, earth to Sayo" she grinned before poking the guitarist's cheek, "Where did you go?".

"I was merely waiting for your response" Sayo quickly covered and lowered her girlfriend's hand down to distract her from the blush on her cheeks, "You were saying?".

Letting the flustered side of Sayo slide, Lisa looked ahead slightly as they walked through the downtown area at a languid pace, enjoying the simplicity of the life around them. It elicited more of an insight as to why 'Bad Apple!!' resonated with Lisa and she knew Sayo most likely must have felt the same to a certain extent. 

Still, Sayo's questioned made the girl formulate her answer. 

"The lyrics are kinda dark, don't you think?".

"Yes, is _that_ the reason you are intrigued by it?" Sayo questioned curiously.

Dark was quite the understatement so to hear that the lyrics themselves had piqued Lisa's interest was unexpected, almost a complete contrast to how the girl was. 

"No no" the brunette corrected before catching herself, "Well, not entirely, it's just that I was doing some more research into the source material of the song and the character which has the original theme as her stage song".

Sayo pulled up the knowledge in her head just as quickly as Lisa mentioned it, "Elly?" from what Rinko and Ako had divulged. 

"That's her" Lisa nodded, "I'm a stickler for stories like hers I guess. There so much emotion in the theme itself, without the lyric version too. That came out a decade later, 2007".

Sayo wasn't privy to that piece of information and was genuinely surprised by it. True, the franchise it belonged to had been around since 1995 and had become a staple in Japanese culture but to have something to measure it by was impressive.

Time certainly slowed for nobody. 

"Yeah, I was shocked too. The original 8-bit theme was pretty nice to listen to, Rinko found it for me" Lisa chuckled and pulled Sayo over to a bench that was near by, "Let's sit" she motioned and sat down face to face with Sayo on the bench.

The guitarist was growing quite concerned as to Lisa's mannerisms. It was unlike her to analyse what they created to _this_ scale but if she'd truly spent this much time delving into where the song came from, Sayo deduced that it must have some integral meaning. She also remembered how unreadable and nebulous Lisa can become as during their rehearsals, the girl was all smiles and entranced into her bass and playing with the band. 

But if one looked closer, as Sayo often did, her thoughts were etched onto her subtle expressions, the ones she wasn't quick enough to mask away. It was true she was sensitive but Lisa had a tendency to bury the actual extent of that sensitivity in an effort to aid those around her.

Such was in her selfless nature to do so. 

Knowing this, Sayo obediently followed her girlfriend. She had to get to the bottom of why Lisa seemed this focused on the cover song. 

"Lisa, is there something on your mind?".

"Eh, what do you mean?".

Lisa's hands were still in hers so Sayo pressed them against her own, playing with Lisa's fingers as she mulled over how to convey her concerns. 

Sayo thought back to the lyrics of the song and the myriad of lugubrious messages behind them. Sure, Roselia's own tracks had delved down that road of misery but for the most part, there was always optimism present. In the case of 'Bad Apple!!', it was dreary from start to finish from what Sayo could recall.

_Even in the midst of flowing time, oppression spins around and around._

_I can't even see the heart that is leaving me, didn't you know?_

_I can't even get myself to move, slipping through the cracks of time._

_I don't know anything about what is around me, I'm just me and no more._

Did Lisa feel that way? Timorous and trapped in a cycle? 

"You've taken quite a liking to the song and the meaning and well, if there is anything you want to talk about.." Sayo stated, keeping her gaze on Lisa to ensure that the bassist knew that she was there, despite how new she was to this dating business, " _I_ am here, you know that, right?".

"Aww, babe!" Lisa beamed and Sayo found herself trapped in a bear hug, or lion hug in the case of the girl's fiery mane, as Lisa nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder, "You're so cute". 

"L-lisa!" Sayo stammered with discomfiture as a sheen of pink rose to her face when passer-by's gave them a plethora of endearing glances, "We are in public, please refrain yourself".

"No can do" Lisa grinned "When you say stuff like that, it makes me really happy, you know".

Lisa did pull back but kept her arms around Sayo's neck as Sayo replied, "Is that so? Then I feel I must convey it more often since it appears I don't say it enough based on your reaction".

The brunette shook her head and exhaled before releasing her hold on her girlfriend a tad, "You do, don't worry about that, I adore everything about you and how you make me feel. So I can honestly say that I'm okay, I have been for a long time. It's just, the lyrics do remind me of the time when I felt that way. But that is all this is. It's a powerful song and to be able to cover it makes me feel like it is a new chapter. We've been through so much and it feels like a new beginning".

Sayo had some understanding of that as she took in the bassist's countenance, her arms still around Lisa's waist, "Like a lesson one goes back to when they feel contemplative?".

"Exactly. So thinking back to how far the original has come and how it has different meanings for everyone, well, that's why I treasure it. Yukina's voice compliments it well, she adds a bit of bite and ruggedness from the original vocals". 

"You're correct in your observation" Sayo agreed as Lisa's cheek nestled against her own. 

The girl's delicate fragrance filtered into Sayo's senses as she enjoyed the brief minute of silence, allowing Lisa to adjust her thoughts accordingly as her presence reminded the bassist that she would always be around. 

As for the cover song itself, Sayo reflected on it with a bit more scrutiny. 

Indeed, the singer's voice cemented Roselia's rendition of 'Bad Apple!!' to better suit their genre. Though it felt like a different composition on a whole considering that the source of song was in the dance genre, the band had renovated it enough to retain the original's maudlin vibe but with the added flair of Roselia's sound.

Sayo mulled over Lisa's words whilst thinking back to the practice session and the way they performed.

_Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing._

_Are my words useless even if I speak._

_I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything._

_Even if you give me the words, I'm at a loss for._

_My heart just won't pay attention._

_If I can move, if everything changes, it will go dark._

Yukina's voice lent a tinge of optimism to the lyrics as her crisp and sharp vocal range hit the notes perfectly, encompassing the sentimentality of the song and how it had provided over two decades worth of content from the original franchise. She took the reigns of the momentum it seeped, optimising her unique voice to amplify the lyrics. 

Sayo's guitar carried the soundscape smoothly, providing the fast paced feeling which set the tone for the track. It was elegant yet erratic in a way which complimented the aura of the composition as the chords jumped into a crescendo when it arrived at the chorus. The high octane nature of their cover remained as a lure to capture those listening. 

Lisa's bass was palpable, bringing the deep texture to the song as it enunciated the range of Yukina's voice, adding the emotion to a point where it could be felt deep within one's stomach, each strum being effective in its entirety. It carried a heaviness which helped to map out a steady route for the other instruments to follow, like a light needed in the dark undertones of the message being conveyed. 

RInko’s' accompaniment with the keyboard accentuated the track with its original electronic based elements, bridging the way for the other sounds to dance along to the tone she was setting. There was hint of optimism within each note procured which enhanced the overall feel, perfecting the background layer needed to complete it. Her meticulous playing allowed the production to tie in neatly, bridging old and new sounds. 

Ako's drums enhanced the rock elements as it provided the more grounded based sound that Roselia were renowned for. Her expertise in terms of controlling each collision against the drumhead boasted their style further. Despite this, it matched the cadence of the original's electronic based percussive which gave it its edge to lead the feeling of it speeding along to keep the pace inching closer to the highest peaks. 

Thinking about it further, Sayo hadn't expected that much depth to be in such a cover but Lisa's reasoning’s had certainly opened the girl's eyes, "You've appeared to have become attuned to the song indeed" Sayo smiled. 

The bassist laughed, "I love our music, I love playing with you all so when it fits to the song so well, I can't help but to be amazed by it. It's crazy how I tune we are now, I can't get enough of it".

That amazement was prevalent in Lisa's olive eyes. Her vigour for the things she was passionate about oozed in troves and it was something Sayo had come to find incredibly attractive about the girl. 

Having an understanding as to why Lisa was fixated on the track gave the guitarist much more of an insight and it made her rethink how she was going to play it. Since it held a deeper meaning for Lisa, Sayo was determined in ensuring every performance of 'Bad Apple!!' was nothing short of riveting. She already had that angle in her mind about any song they performed but for this, there was going to be that much more.

"I share the same sentiments" Sayo agreed and squeezed Lisa's waist.

"C’mon, let's go" the brunette urged as she stood and pulled Sayo up, "I think that's enough of me being nostalgic" she grinned.

"Hardly. I'm always intrigued by what thoughts you have, Lisa. Thank you for sharing such intimate details with me".

"You don't have to thank me, silly" Lisa smiled as the two walked down the path with their bodies brushing close against each other, "You're my girlfriend, I want to share _everything_ with you". 

Sayo felt her stomach twist at the tenderness in the brunette's tone, feeling the burst of emotion at hearing such comforting words. No matter how loquacious she was with her own dialect, when Lisa made statements like that, Sayo often felt her vocabulary diminish. 

She too wanted to share everything with Lisa which she professed before quickly leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

Lisa couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her after feeling satiated by the display of affection, "Even your _fries_ , Sayo?".

"Well, you steal them regardless so yes, even my fries".

Lisa feigned an exaggerated gasp and brought her free hand to her mouth, "Sayo..that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!". 

The guitarist rolled her eyes after trying to rebuke the badinage but to no avail. Lisa just had an innate forte in being able to rile her up and she secretly enjoyed it, well, it was a badly kept secret as Lisa laughed along and snuggled up.

"You can be incorrigible".

"Hm maybe, but you're still crazy about me" Lisa winked. 

  
Sayo chuckled under her breath as they passed by a few of the stalls, "I suppose that cannot be helped" she stated before a certain stall caught her eyes "Was that fruit and vegetable stand always there?" she mused as she walked Lisa towards it.

"Oh these look ripe, don't they, Sayo?" Lisa pointed at the red apples glistening under the sunset of the town, "Hey, speaking of bad apples" she giggled, "Or good apples in this case". 

"That they are, they must be sweet". 

Definitely an odd coincidence as Sayo looked up at the sign to see the name of the vendor. 

**Lotus Land**

The name was quite mysterious as the duo continued their browsing before a woman with blonde hair came out from behind the curtains, a pleasant smile on her face. The golden eyes took in the two girls as her golden locks appeared to be creating a glow of their own with the curls. 

She looked familiar but Sayo couldn't put her finger on it and it was causing her mind to work on overdrive. 

Lisa had already gone ahead and purchased two of the apples and handed one to Sayo as she thanked the vendor, Sayo following suit.

The guitarist was not sure what it was about the area but it seemed to be emitting an otherworldly aura, as if it was hidden behind an paramount illusion. It stood out yet blended in and Sayo truly wondered whether the stall had always been there. 

" _Unnerving_ " she thought to herself before they turned away and headed back on their way home.

But before Sayo left, she heard the woman hum a familiar melody and the tune easily registered in her brain, along with the lyrics.

_Is there a future for someone like me?_

_Will I still exist in a world like this?_

_Is this painful? Is it sad? Not even knowing myself._

_I'm just tired even of walking, I don't even understand people._

_If someone like me can change, If I change, will it turn white._

There was something haunting in her rendition, melancholy radiating from the way her voice appeared to be lulling Sayo in, like a spell, like _magic_. 

"Sayo, is something up?" Lisa asked as she watched the curious expression on her girlfriend's face when she glanced back at the stall.

The stall owner caught her eyes, offering a distant yet enigmatic smile which shook Sayo out of her reverie as she shook her head, "No, let's go home".

As strange as the encounter was, Sayo put it to the back of her head as she bit into the apple, sharing Lisa's sentiments about its plumpness. It was certainly the best apple she'd had and she wasn't the keenest eater of fruit and veg, particularly carrots so at least she was grateful it wasn't that.

" _Bad Carrots!!_ " Sayo humoured herself, " _That would be far more applicable"_.

The air around the couple was peaceful as they continued conversing whilst enjoying the saccharine fruit, simply living in the moment.

They had a future bursting with many endeavours and Sayo was sure that it was enough for Lisa to remain the way she was.

Larger than life.

Compassionate.

Beautiful.

No matter how dreary the words were of 'Bad Apple!!', there was something positive which was visible in their version, this much Sayo was sure of.

Unfortunately for her, Lisa's enthusiastic side had conjured another grand plan as she stopped in her tracks, "Sayo, I've got an idea!".

"Lisa?".

"Trust me, everyone is going to have so much fun!" she beamed, eyes alight as her idea bloomed in her mind like perfect cherry blossoms. 

Knowing how this was probably going to go, Sayo sighed in mock exasperation as the girl pulled out her phone and showed her the dance associated with the song. 

Which was how 3 weeks later, all five bands were currently spread around the downtown area in the formation of said dance.

Their spectators were cheering them on as the group moved in unison with the simple yet effective steps that came along with the song.

Lisa, Aya, Ako, Kasumi, Kokoro and Eve were as enthusiastic as ever, enjoying the way the audience too was joining in. 

It was an entertaining contrast as the more serious members of the bands wondered how on earth Lisa had managed to rope them into this, Yukina, Ran and Arisa included.

Sayo had accepted her fate as Hina was dancing next to her, ebullient as ever and thrilled to share this experience. She was over the moon when Lisa mentioned it and had instantly dragged the rest of Pastel Palettes to the performance. 

Even Sayo couldn't deny that it was indeed fun to see everyone in the moment, making the most out of music which tended to bypass any barriers. She figured that that was how Lisa viewed many aspects of life which made her the wondrous individual which she was.

So as she turned into the chorus of the song, she met eyes with Lisa who grinned at her whilst they slid away to the side before Lisa dipped down first, Sayo following suit as the group parted into two with their arms outstretched in the middle.

It was the perfect way to commemorate the community of the town despite the differences which separated us as humans.

Be it the audio or lyrics, music presented itself in ways everyone could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a homage of Touhou 😅 I was elated at seeing it cross into the Bandori world. Touhou is a goldmine of complex characters, intricate storytelling and prolific music, though I'm a little biased :3
> 
> If you're not familiar with the original dance and song, this'll shed some light, courtesy of the Touhou crew :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/JTabPBhp8K0


End file.
